1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter and more particularly to a simple structured scooter rear shock damping structure for providing comfortable ride for users and ensuring safety.
2. Related Art
Because of the lightweight and compactness of scooter, it is portable and has become a popular and trendy means of transportation and exercising in leisure time. When a scooter is traveled on a ragged road, the scooter stepping plate will become unstable for maneuvering because of upward and downward rebounding of the scooter front and rear wheels and cause the user's foot to slide off from the stepping plate due to excessive rebounding of the rear wheel. Therefore, some scooters are disposed with a shock damping device installed between the stepping plate and the rear wheel in order to avoid excessive rebounding of the rear wheel for enhancing the scooter maneuverability as well as reducing a wear rate of the rear wheel.